The Two Eyes of Konoha
by SubjectDeltaOmega
Summary: Kyo Hyuga-uchiha was born 2 months before the attack of the nine tailed beast. His mom Yumi Uchiha and Father Kenji Hyuga died during the battle leaving their son to be raised by Yumi's student Yukiko. Kyo, now a genie joins cell thirteen on his road to become a shinobi. With the eyes of his parents will be become the most powerful shinobi or fall like so many others?


"Faster!" Yukiko shouted as her kunai clashed with Kyo's. Kyo twisted his body to the side sending a roundhouse kick to her stomach, catching her off guard. She doubled over coughing and when she looked up Kyo was gone. Yukiko looks around for her opponent only to feel the knife's tip pointing the back of her neck. Looking back she saw Kyo, his knife pointed at her neck.

"I win." There was pride in his voice. He finally beat her, after years of sparring he's won. However his smile quickly faded when a knife pressed against his throat. The Yukiko in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Almost but not quite." Yukiko said as she removed the knife from his throat and placed it back in her tool pouch.

"A Shadow doppelganger? You're the one who said no jutsu during spars." Kyo was a bit mad that Yukiko used jutsu during the match but more so at himself for not noticing. After all the kick would have been dodged if it really was her.

"Not anymore. After all you are officially genin. In a few days you'll be assigned a cell." Yukiko brushed some of her brown hair behind her ear and smile down at the black haired boy.

"Could have told me that." He adjusted his eye patch over his right eye, it slipped down during the fight, his visible pale one staring at her.

"Have you decided where to wear your headband?" She asked as they headed inside their home. She couldn't believe that he was already a shinobi. Although she became a konichi at the same age it seemed like only a few weeks ago he was a taking his first steps. His parents would be proud

"I think I'll have it remade into a glove like yours." The genin replied nodding to the glove on Yukiko's right-hand. She had it remade a few years ago after her team had... after their last mission together.

"Why not wear it over your eye instead of the eye patch" she suggested moving to the kitchen to make dinner for the two.

The boy stares at her, a smug expression on his face. "Why so I can look like kakashi-sensei?" Sarcasm drips from his voice. Yukiko glared at the boy and turned to prepare the nights meal. "Take of the patch off. Constantly wearing it causes marks, remember?" She called out chopping veggies preparing miso soup.

"Do you know what cell I'll be put into?" Kyo asked getting comfortable in the living room. "I'm not supposed to tell you." She replied. When a shinobi in training graduates from the ninja academy they are placed in four man teams, known as cells, with two other genin and a joinen till they all become chunin.

"You'll find out in two days so be patient." She said focusing on her cooking.

When she was done she filled two bowls and took them to the living room where Kyo patiently waited. His eye patch laid on the table while his eyes were closed, thinking. When Yukiko placed the bowls on the table's flat surface the sound caused Kyo to open his eyes the left eye a pale lavender and his right a black' proof of his split family heritage. However his brow furrowed, he must have been thinking about something.

Yukiko sat on the other side of the table then the young teen. "What's the problem don't like my cooking any more?" She asked the younger boy teasingly, trying to lighten the suddenly serious shinobi.

With a shake of his head he looked at her, "I'm going to have to keep my sharingan a secret from my team aren't I?" He asked, seriousness in his voice, his hand brushing his black hair out of his right eye.

'So that what's troubling him.' As far as most people knew he had only inherited his father's byakugan and that Kyo's right eye didn't work. Only a few such as herself, Kakashi, lord third and a few other knew that Kyo also possess the sharingan eye. His parents didn't want the rest of the village to know that he had been born with both, it was their dying wish. So Kyo always had to wear the eye patch in public and was only known to be a Hyuga by other kids, and most adults.

"For a time," she says, "but I'm sure one day you won't have to keep your eyes a secret." She smiled at Kyo lightening his mood.

"Yeah your right." He smiles back. "Besides I need some tricks up my sleeve." Kyo said with a wolfish grin.

Yukiko laughs and the pair eats their food then go to their rooms.

"Are you sure it's wise to put to have Kyo in my cell lord Hokage?" Yukiko asked unsure if she should have the boy still be trained under her. "I mean he needs to expand. I feel that..."

The Hokage cut the brown haired konichi off with the raise of his hand. After a few puffs of his pipe he spoke. "I understand your concern Yukiko but Kyo is much better suited with you. You know his hidden... talents. I've watched his progress over the last few years. He works best with you." The third lord took another draw from his pie and looked up at Yukiko.

"That's my point sir. He needs to expand with others. And what if..." Yukiko could follow his reasoning, and it was sound but...

"I understand. Your last two cells you lost your friends, but you can't blame your self. Kyo his strong like his parents where. They trusted you to raise him to help him grow in his path of life. Keep this promise still." The Kage stop talking and even placed his pipe down.

Yukiko looked down at the ground for a few minutes, contemplating. Then she looked back up her eyes filled with a fiery determination. "Your right lord Hokage I'll take kyo as my student officially." With a bow of respected she turned and headed out the door leaving the old kage to him self.

"So full of doubt even now…" He returned to the work he had been doing prior to the cell assignments. "Most of these complaints are Naruto related, ugh."  
_

Yuu Fumiki was so full of energy today. Today she was going to join a cell and take the next steps to being a konichi. Her father was so proud of her, she was becoming just like her mom had been a ANBU agent. The both wished her mother had lived to see this day. She had passed a few years ago on a mission. Her father said she looked just like her mom had at 12.

Pulling her self from thought of her mother she bowed to the altar in front of her, "Please put me in Kyo Hyuga's cell!" clapping her hands in front of her face she prayed to the shrine. She had been doing this for the past two hours to every shrine in the hidden leaf, hoping that some god would hear her and grant her wish. To put it simply she was in love with Kyo Hyuga. She loved he's black straight hair, the spark of determination in his eye when he's in a spar. She even loves the white eye patch that's on his right and how it doesn't even slow him down in combat. She admits she might be kind of, sort of a fan girl but she's a teenage girl after all. Pushing her black hair back she stood up and turned to leave but stopped at the sight of the girl walking up the shrine steps, Rise Narikami.

Rise was the almost exact opposite of Yuu, in personality and looks. Rise had sort, snow white hair. Her skin was, though Yuu hated to admit it, a beautiful golden tan. Her eyes were icy blue, soft and teasing. She wore a black hoodie sweater with a white undershirt. As well as a red skirt with two ninja pouches on both thighs, her ninja band around her left arm. She always liked to mess around and tease.

Yuu has long, silky, black hair, currently with a red flower in it. Her skin was a soft pale with light brown eyes. Yuu always wore a kimono with no sleeves and a shorter skirt. Her current one was crimson red with a purple ribbon and fishnet stockings. She kept her tool pouch on her right thigh. Her ninja band hanging of her neck. Unlike Rise, Yuu acted more serious and paid attention in class.

Both girls where rivals for Kyo's love, though he didn't know about it, and always competed with each other.

"My, my, what have we here? Did you come to pray to be in Kyo's cell?" Rise asked once both girls stood in front of each other. Rise smiled when Yuu didn't respond, her cheeks red as a rose. "Oh my god you totally did!" Rise started laughing aloud making the other konichi even redder.

"Shut up!" The black haired girl shouted, deeply embarrassed, "Besides what are you doing here huh?"

"Oh me?" She asked outing her hands behind her head, "I... I came to get you." The girl smiled at Yuu nervously.

"Hmph. Liar! You came to pray to be in his cell too didn't you?" Yuu couldn't believe Rise made fun of her when she herself was going to do the same thing. The nerve!

"Heehehe... Annyywayy... We better get to the academy wouldn't want kyo to be sitting next to another girl would we?" Rise asked though it was more of a fact. Kyo was popular amongst the girls in the village, right behind Saskue Uchiha. Which Yuu didn't understand, Saskue was a detached emo that thought he was better then every one else. What do the other girls see in him?

"Yeah!" Yuu took off running past her friend/rival in the direction of the academy hoping on roofs to get there faster.

"Hey no fair!" Rise shouted chasing after.

Rise was disappointed when Yuu and her made it to the academy only to find out Kyo wasn't there yet. Most of the graduated class was already here. The young Narikami was hoping to talk to Kyo before cells were assigned. Instead she was listening to fan girls excitedly chatting about Saskue Uchiha. Whom which was sitting next to the window his fingers entwined as he stared at the wall. This only seemed to make the girls more excited about how 'cool' he was. Rise never fully understood the other's fascination with the last Uchiha. Sure he was an excellent shinobi. Good at fighting and one of the top students in their class. But that's all Rise understands. Saskue was antisocial, thought he was better than everyone and always gloomy. Why other girls liked that was beyond her.

"Good afternoon Narikami-San. How are you?" The voice was almost too quiet for her to hear. Looking to her left she saw one other friends Hinata Hyuga. Hinata is heir to the Hyuga clan and part of the main branch. She's about two inches shorter than Rise, with purplish, blackish hair. (Rise wasn't really sure what color it is.) Hinata wore a tannish sweater, blue pants and black ninja sandals, her ninja tool patch on her right leg. Her pale lavender eyes looking down at the floor. Hinata was a shy girl that spoke softly and got embarrassed easily. But that's what Narikami liked about the Hyuga.

"Hey Hinata. How are you doing? Nervous about the cell assignments?"

"Y-Yeah. I hope my cell has nice people." Hinata quietly said poking her index fingers against each other, a nervous habit of hers.

"Hey if they're rude and pick on you just come tell me and I'll punch them." Rise smiled and made a punching motion, Hinata laughed.

Suddenly the whole class shouted out in a uproar at something. Rise turned to her right and saw the reason and was shocked herself. Naruto Uzamaki the class clown was locked lips with Saskue Uchiha!

"Naruto, you piece of crap, you are DEAD!"

"Poison! My mouth is ruined! "

Both boys were clutching their throats and spiting on the ground. Naruto looked behind him to find the pink haired Sakura fuming with anger.

Rise chuckled as she watched Sakura and a bunch of other girls beat up the blonde ninja. Turning back to Hinata and saw the shy girl was redder than a strawberry.

"Looks like I missed something good." Behind Hinata was the item of Rise's affections, Kyo Hyuga.

Kyo had jet black hair that went down to his eyes. His left eye was the same color as Hinata's eyes, and his left eye was covered by his white eye patch that looped around his ears. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with an unzipped short sleeved black shirt over the grey one. He had black pants and ninja sandals. On his grey belt was two tool pouches on both sides. On his left hand was a grey glove with the Hidden Leaf emblem on it.

"G-Good morning K yo-san." Hinata greets her cousin and bows formally.

"It's good to see you Hinata." He bows back then turns to Rise, "Good to see you too Rise."

Before Rise had a chance to respond Iruka sensei entered the class room.

"Alright calm down and take your seats!" Iruka shouted out over the commotion of the class. Hinata took her seat next to Rise and Kyo went and sat in his normal spot next to the windows.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi." Iruka begin standing in front of the class. "We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja, who will guide and coach you as you become familiar your various assignments."

' _Three-man teams? So I have to share Kyo?'_ Rise thought glancing towards Yuu who looked like she was thinking like Rise.

Iruka smiled before continuing. "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

 _'What!? So I might end up with someone else!? But I want Kyo!' Rise glared at the man who could ruin her life!_

Iruka started naming the cells. With each cell listed Rise's hope grew. So far nether her nor Kyo's name had been called but that didn't mean that she was in the clear yet.

"Next cell number seven." Iruka continued reading the list, "Haruno Sakura... Uzamaki Naruto... and Uchiha Saskue." The moment he finished Naruto starts shouting.

"Master Iruka! What were you thinking saddling an excellent shinobi like myself with that LOSER?!" The blonde demanded pointing at Saskue.

"Out of the 39 of you, Saskue has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strengths. That's why you ended up together!"

Rise couldn't help but to chuckle at the idiot. He had made himself a bigger fool the he already was.

By the time Iruka reached cell 12 she knew whose team she was on.

"And finally cell thirteen..." Master Iruka said at last. "Fumiki Yuu... Narikami Rise... and Hyuga Kyo."

Rise literally Jumped out of her seat in excitement. _'I get to be with Kyo!'_


End file.
